


Anonymous

by Destielismylove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: Basically I was bored and wanted to write a fanfic and I didn't want to base it off anyone so they don't have names.





	Anonymous

Left alone, she stares into the darkness that the blindfold creates. Breasts exposed and only a mere covering of lace underwear that hides absolutely nothing and is getting more see through by the minute that she’s left there on her own. She can feel his eyes on her; feel the heat as his gaze travels up and down her naked flesh. Goosebumps prickle her skin from the cold air against her flushed body and the different temperatures make her moan out and try to pull at her hands to help relieve some of the building tension, however, the cuffs on her wrists stops her. Whines fill the air as she tosses in the bed, legs pressing together and rubbing over her slick underwear.

A sharp crack breaks through the night air, a breath of air is quickly sucked in with anticipation and a small drop of fear that quickly dissipates. Lightning and thunder battle in the night sky, not that she can see any of it, but she can feel the electricity crackle against her skin. She feels a hand land on her ankle, and the touch jolts her back to the moment, back to where she’s locked to a bed and only one man holds the key to her release.

The hand slowly glides up her inner calf, fingers light and airy on her cold skin, making her shiver again. His grip tightened momentarily on her knee, pulling her legs apart and exposing the wet cloth of her panties to the cold air, making her gasp at the shock of it. His hand continued onward, touching here and there along her thigh, each inch making her tense at the anticipation of what might be to come. However, before his fingers could slide over the lacy border, it was removed from her body, and she heard him take a step back. Her brows knitted together in confusion, but before she could speak, a single finger traced around her exposed nipple, the touch electrifying as she hadn’t heard him step close.

Her chest rose up into the touch, trying to get more feeling, more contact into this man that was touching her so freely. She heard the chain that was holding her cuffs rattle against the metal bedframe with each pull of her hands. His finger continued its lazy motion, going all around breast, missing her nipple by mere millimeters. Writhing around, she didn’t know how he was able to touch her with so much accuracy, but it seemed impossible to get him where she wanted him most in that moment. When his finger was making a direct line for her nipple, finally going to touch the beaded flesh, he removed his hand. The crack of thunder hid her whine, which she was grateful of, not wanting to seem too wanting in his presence. However, with each moment that she didn’t hear him approach her, the more she wanted to close her legs against his sight. She heard him approach the bed again, it dipping as a knee balanced on the edge and she felt a hand against her cheek. She leaned into it, not knowing how much she needed a touch in that moment when she realized that the sleep mask covering her eyes was wet with silent tears of pained pleasure already.

His hand slid up into her hair, and she felt the bed dip on the other side of her, skin brushing against her shoulders as he straddled her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, the kiss dirty as his tongue pressed forward and into her mouth, turning sloppy as he pulled at her hair, pulling her head back to the bed. He pulled away, and instead moved to hold his hard cock against her mouth. She opened her lips and allowed her tongue to slide past her teeth, licking against the head and wrapping around, her head pressing forward and slipping her lips around the cockhead. She felt the headboard move as he leaned against it, his hands gripping into the metal as he slowly thrust his hips forward a little bit before pulling back, allowing her to lay her head back on the pillow to relax her throat.

She wrapped her tongue around his cock, feeling him thrust until he hit the back of her throat, making her gag momentarily before pulling out. The thunder hid some of the noises; however, she could hear him groan out ever time her tongue flicked under the head, catching and pulling along the hot skin of his cock. Spit ran out the side of her mouth, the cock in her mouth thrusting often enough it seemed impossible to swallow all of her saliva, even as she swallowed around the head when it touched the back of her throat. When she couldn’t breathe, she squirmed between his legs, pulling her head back into the malleable pillow so that he could pull out for a bit. His hand gripped the base of his cock and pressed it against her already swollen lips, spreading spit and precum over her mouth. The chain of the cuff again rattles against the bed frame as she pulls against the bondage, trying to touch the man above her.

He moved away again, but this time, he just walked back on his knees, placing himself between her spread legs. She felt a hand brush against her wet panties, fingers pressing knowingly into her clit which made her gasp and recoil with the sensation, her skin sensitive at the first touch. He continued to draw shapes over her underwear, each time he pressed into the sensitive bud, making her buck up into the touch. However, when she felt his tongue slide over the wet lace, she keened, the thunder not enough to cover her scream of pleasure. His hot mouth licked and swiped along her thighs and over her panties, his hands holding her knees up and apart, his scruff causing all sorts of shivers to glide up and down her spine as it brushed across her sensitive skin. When he bit lightly along her skin, his hands started sliding up her legs and pulled at the waistband of her underwear, drawing it along her skin and throwing it to the bed.

With the blindfold on, every feeling she had was intensified. Each lick, kiss, nip and scrape felt more powerful, able to imprint into her skin and her memory. When his lips landed again on her, this time without the cover of lace, she couldn’t help but try and grind against his face, pressing closer to him. Soon, his fingers joined, pressing along her folds before sliding one inside of her. The breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened behind the blindfold and she could feel him smirk against her skin. With his mouth teasing her clit and her finger pressing hard inside her, it wasn’t long before he added another finger in beside the first, stretching her open and readying her for his hard cock.

Gasping, she felt him pull his fingers from her, pressing one last kiss into her clit and one into her thigh before coming up and kissing her, his mouth tasting like her. She felt his cock press against her outer lips, feeling small thrusts press into her clit and almost breach her wet core. Whining, she again tried to pull at her restrains, but they stayed strong, even as he thrust inside of her, her body going taut with the feeling of being filled. His thrusts started out slow and steady, deep into her, making her gasp every time he settled inside of her, but soon they sped up, pushing her up the bed slowly. His hands moved away from her hips, and she felt them tighten around her wrist before she felt one cuff come undone. When she was able to move her arms from their previous position, she pulled them around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her, causing his cock to reach a different angle inside of her. She cried out each time she felt him pull out of her, afraid that he would pull all the way, and she was getting so close to her climax, something that she had been awaiting for what seemed like eternity. Each press of his cock, each lick of his tongue, each tweak of his fingers against her nipples caused her to reach her climax, pussy tightening around his hard cock as her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him inside her while her inner walls rippled and tightened around him.

She lay there as the last vestiges of her orgasm rumbled through her, her legs falling from his waist, allowing him to pull out. However, he thrust back inside, her pussy sensitive after her orgasm, and with each thrust, she strung higher yet again. His hand no longer fondling her breast, it instead ran circles over her clit, making her second orgasm come on, making her cry out again. As his thrusts got harder, she felt him press closer, his cock spilling inside of her as her own orgasm pulled out the sensations, milking his hard cock for his cum. He pulled out as his cock softened, hearing her mewl with each movement. He felt his cum slide out of her as well, and with one hand he reached to the bedside table where he had placed a towel earlier, and wiped her off. When he had finished cleaning himself off, his hand lifted up to pull off the blindfold from her eyes, however, when lightening flashed through the darkened room, they fell upon her closed eyes and her slumbering body. All he could do was pull the soiled bedsheets away from them and lay beside her, pulling the comforter over them to ward off the cold.


End file.
